Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead?
Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Zeo. This concludes the four-episode Arrowhead arc, which marks the debut of the Zeo Mega Battlezord. Synopsis Tommy must rescue his brother from a cave of evil spirits while the other Rangers battle the Mace Face monster. To do this, Tommy must unlock the secret behind his arrowhead before the Machine Empire can take it for themselves. Plot Tommy demands that King Mondo lets David go, but the latter blasts at the Ranger, taunting that he’s keeping his brother hostage for all eternity. After Mondo leaves, Tommy promises to get David out no matter what, but Zordon contacts him and tells him that his teammates need him. Billy says he has no way of modifying the Red Battlezord’s interface, but they reassure him that his brother is doing okay. Tommy sees the image himself, along with the drawings on the cave floating around. Tommy struggles over a decision to either help the others or his brother, but Zordon tells him that the wisest course of action is to defeat Mace Face, just as the interface fries itself. Meanwhile, the Zeo Megazord struggles against Mace Face, only for Tommy to arrive in the Red Battlezord. However, even the Gatling cannons aren’t enough to break through Mace Face’s defenses. So, the Rangers prepare to combine the two Megazords again, this time Tommy having a clearer and more focused mind. It works as the Zeo Megabattlezord is formed, and its cannons have enough power to destroy Mace Face. Despite the loss of Mace Face, King Mondo isn’t worried as Klank found out that the arrowhead is part of a magical stone, allowing them to control a monster. Elsewhere, Lieutenant Stone comes to Bulk and Skulls garage to give them a psychological exam, just as Rito and Goldar hide from the former. At the Power Chamber, the Rangers see that the paintings have formed a monster named Autochthon, the earliest being on Earth. However, King Mondo’s forcefield is still unbreakable, and with the arrowhead in his hands, Tommy goes to Sam Trueheart for more answers. Sam explains that a great warrior imprisoned the evil spirits inside the arrowhead and its power could be used to control said spirits. Klank informs Mondo about Autochthon, and he has the monster teleported out of the cave, although David teleports out as well after grabbing onto him. Seeing this, the Rangers morph and teleport to their location, just as the Cogs join Autochthon. While Tommy goes to get David, the others face off against the Cogs, only for King Mondo to arrive. Tommy frees David from the Cogs, but they’re forced to retreat just as King Mondo reveals the arrowhead. Although David wants to get the arrowhead back, Tommy tries to calm him down, but the former fears that Tommy, his brother, is imprisoned. However, Tommy says he isn’t, taking off his helmet to prove himself to David. Meanwhile, King Mondo has the Quadrafighters scout through the forest to find the magical rock, and back at the Power Chamber, Billy discovers the Machine Empires search party, just as they found the ancient stone. King Mondo puts the arrowhead into the stone, but Tommy teleports down in the Red Battlezord to their location. Tommy takes the arrowhead from the stone, but the alarm goes off at Autochthon’s appearance at the beach. The Rangers confront the monster, using their Zeo Spinning Power Kick to knock Autochthon down. However, Klank and Orbus manage to grow Autochthon, forcing the Rangers to summon the Zeo Zords and form the Zeo Megazord. Autochthon ties the Megazord up with webbing, but Tommy summons the Red Battlezord to knock Autochthon down and free the Zeo Megazord. After, the Zeo Megabattlezord is formed, and they destroy Autochthon. Back at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull pass the psychological exam as all they can think about is monsters, and in Angel Grove it’s not a bad thing. Tommy gives David back the arrowhead, with the former admitting that his friends are the Power Rangers as well. Wondering what to do with the arrowhead, it splits back into halves as David and Tommy reconcile over the sparring incident, promising to hang out from time to time. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Frank Salsedo as Sam Trueheart *Erik Frank as David Trueheart *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto *Brad Orchard as Mace Face *Richard Epcar as Autochthon Gallery Zeo Ep 21.png Song *Here Comes the Power Again *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *First appearance of the Zeo Mega Battlezord. *First time a non-ranger character (David) who has never been or becomes a ranger to discover and remember the rangers' identities. *First use of the shortened title sequence that would be used frequently for the rest of the season. *David appears next in "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise". *Bulk and Skull recall the Putties while thinking about monsters. See Also (Mace Face fight footage) (Autochthon fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode